Once upon a time
by Leegirl1001
Summary: Originally a short story but I needed something to write when I got bored or writers block.


**Originally a short story and now well I need a story for when I get writer blocks so I made it into an actual story. I don't expect anybody to actually like this and if you do like this well...don't expect any new chapters any time soon. **

_Once upon a time, in a land far, far away a small girl was born. Now, if you have read other fairytales you may expect her to be a princess or a poor maiden with the kindest heart in the land, I am not sorry to say that she was neither of these. Her family was not rich but they weren't poor either. She was pretty yet not beautiful. There was no long line of suitors at her footsteps, and there were no stepsisters to command her to do things she had no desire to. Her father lived, and though her mother had died she lived a happy life. So as you finish reading this paragraph you are thinking she is just an ordinary girl, so why does she deserve to be the heroine in this story? The answer is simple. She experienced a journey like no other ever had. No, she didn't accompany a prince, or a best friend who, conveniently for the plot, happened to be a boy. This is all I will tell you, for how else will you get motivation to read ahead?_

_They were born on the same day, though different year. People now say that this was why they were destined to be together. Forever. Never leaving each other's side. For an eternity. All time. Maybe this was what drove her crazy. Of course nobody will ever know. Together forever. That's what the town people thought, which was why of course they were so shocked when she didn't follow her. When they found out._

_She was sick. Dreadfully sick. There was no cure, though her sister refused to admit it. She was going to die a slow agonizing death. There was no stopping it, so why, she wonders even in her present state, did her sister leave on a search for it anyways?_

_It had been one day since her sister had left, and nobody even came near their cottage anymore. Even her family moved out as a precaution. She was alone. She didn't bother cooking. She was going to die anyways. That was when he started coming._

_He was a village boy, and known for being a troublemaker. She had grown quite fond of him when she had been younger, though she told herself she had, she never really grew out of that phase. He forced her to eat, and even talked to her, though she said barely anything. He told her he liked her, and that he hoped she would live so that they could get married._

_These visits went on for two days, and she had started feeling better. He thought it was improvement, but she had read about the sickness. She would feel better for a couple of days, and then the worst part would come. And come it did._

_The pain was excruciating. It hurt her to even open her eyelids the slightest bit. She didn't know if he was there or not. She drifted in and out of consciousness for three days, and found she liked when she was asleep better. Then she could dream about what their future could be._

_A nice little cottage. Four little kids growing up happily. Him laughing, holding her hand. Them growing old together. And when she woke up she had to face the reality that she would never be able to do those things. Therefore she decided she liked dreams better._

_And then on the fifth day she went into a permanent sleep._

_Her sister returned six months later, knowing she was too late._

_Seven years later a man, once a happy go lucky teenager, walked to an old grave, and broke down crying, letting go of all of the burdens that he had on his shoulders._

_He had loved again, and had even had eight children, but he still thought in his heart that nothing would ever be as good as it could've been with her._

_So maybe that was why not even nine months after her death he proposed to the next best thing. Her sister._

_The En- Wait. You wish to know their names. Very well. The girl was named Hinata, her sister, Hanabi, and the man, Deidara._

My mother would always tell us this story, my sister and I. Of course she didn't tell us the names of the people until the very last time she told us, when she told us on her deathbed.

She didn't tell Hanabi but she told me. She said my fate was sealed so I might as well live my life to the fullest to not think about it. About how I would die before I was eighteen, and how I would fall in love with a man within the week I was sick, and how he would marry my sister, who I was closest to.

My mother had the same sickness I would have but she was lucky. She had been able to have children, to live a full life. Sometimes I hate her for that.

I'm nearing my seventeenth birthday now, and for once I think my mother was wrong in her telling of my life. I haven't lived a full life, and Deidara left over three years ago, never to be seen again.

So I'm getting a little hopeful. Though I try to avoid even thinking about the sickness as much as possible I ended up living in the library of the town doing research last year.

I walk the streets a little more confident now. After all I keep thinking that the sickness shows signs a year before and I haven't been showing any signs at all. And Deidara still hasn't returned and if he doesn't then in my mind I won't be able to get sick.

With this thought in mind I walk a little happier, and then I am buying some tomatoes I hear the boom.

Everything is quiet for a moment, just a millisecond, and then everything blows up. The dust, wood, and vegetables start swirling around me, and I know he's back. And for the first time in my life I can hear myself say, without stuttering, "Fuck!"

Deidara laughed as the market of his hometown was destroyed in one beautiful second. His art truly was amazing. Then it all stopped, just as it was fixing to reach its brightest part.

"What?" He screamed as his explosion was instantly contained and almost everything was repaired.

"_Nobody could have that much power,"_ he thought, _"could they?"_

He got even madder when he saw it had gone back to its normal, hideous state, and growled when he heard Sasori laughing in the background.

He got closer to the scene and couldn't help but notice one girl that seemed to stand out. He instantly knew it was her who had stopped his art. He glared at her and was about to make his art again only to stop when she looked at him, with a look that was filled with hatred, anger, and fear.

He was to far away to hear her but he could read her lips, "Go away…now!"

Everything was spinning and it wasn't because she had just stopped and explosion that unstopped would've destroyed her town. Despite this obvious disadvantage she tried to turn back around and head home, Hanabi might be worried and she needed to get back soon. And then the blackness that had clouded her vision since the explosion closed in.

She was sick. Deidara could tell as he carried her through the forest. Though Sasori had been against he was carrying the girl.

"It's the sickness. She'll die before she's eighteen the way she looks. Pretty though I bet it would be fun to make a puppet of her." Sasori noted. Deidara stared at him in disgust, and curiosity. Curiosity because he could tell it was the Sickness and disgust because why would he think of making a puppet out of her?

The sun hurts my eyes and forces me to wake up. I look around but find I'm in my small cottage and my sister is roaming around probably trying to find some food. It was just a dream!

But it felt so real. Deidara couldn't know where I lived though. We had moved after my mother died.

The villagers said it was bad luck to live in a house that had had a person that had been infected in it. We had burned it and my mother's body not even a day after her passing. Deidara had left a year later, so he couldn't have known. Since my own logic surpasses my doubt I establish it a dream.

I slowly get up, not wanting to leave the comfort of my bed.

"Hinata, where's some food?" Hinata heard Hanabi yell, her voice slightly muffled by her head being buried in a cabinet.

"You ate it all!" Hinata said laughing. She never stuttered around her sister. She was the only person she was completely comfortable with.

"Go get me some food then!" Hanabi screamed. Hinata thought back to her 'dream' but ignored it.

"Ok, let me get some money." She yelled, grabbing the money.

She thought she had been dreaming. Deidara noted with dissatisfaction. He sighed. Why was he drawn to this girl? He hadn't met her before today. So why?


End file.
